yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! manga cards (Battle City)
This is a gallery of cards from the Battle City arc of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. Cards appearing in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist chapters 87 to 219 are listed here, ordered first by card type and then by appearance. Monster Cards Tyhone-JP-Manga-DM.png | Tyhone TerratheTerrible-JP-Manga-DM.png | Terra the Terrible ObelisktheTormentor-JP-Manga-DM.png | The God of the Obelisk BlueEyesWhiteDragon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Blue-Eyes White Dragon BlueEyesWhiteDragon-AE-Manga-DM.png | Blue-Eyes White Dragon (English) InvitationtoaDarkSleep-JP-Manga-DM.png | Invitation to a Dark Sleep SteelOgreGrotto2-JP-Manga-DM.png | Steel Ogre Grotto #2 LordofD-JP-Manga-DM.png | Lord of D. DarkMagician-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dark Magician RedEyesBlackDragon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Red-Eyes Black Dragon PantherWarrior-JP-Manga-DM.png | Panther Warrior HannibalNecromancer-JP-Manga-DM.png | Hannibal Necromancer ThreeHeadedGeedo-JP-Manga-DM.png | Three-Headed Geedo DeathHand-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Death Hand LeftLegoftheForbiddenOne-JP-Manga-DM.png | Left Leg of the Forbidden One LeftArmoftheForbiddenOne-JP-Manga-DM.png | Left Arm of the Forbidden One ExodiatheForbiddenOne-JP-Manga-DM.png | Exodia the Forbidden One RightArmoftheForbiddenOne-JP-Manga-DM.png | Right Arm of the Forbidden One RightLegoftheForbiddenOne-JP-Manga-DM.png | Right Leg of the Forbidden One BarrieroidGarman-JP-Manga-DM.png | Barrieroid Garman GazelletheKingofMythicalBeasts-JP-Manga-DM.png | Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts StoneStatueoftheAztecs-JP-Manga-DM.png | Stone Statue of the Aztecs Baphomet-JP-Manga-DM.png | Baphomet GearGolemtheMovingFortress-JP-Manga-DM.png | Gear Golem the Moving Fortress Jinzo-JP-Manga-DM.png | Jinzo GiltiatheDKnight-JP-Manga-DM.png | Giltia the Dark Knight SwordsmanofLandstar-JP-Manga-DM.png | Swordsman of Landstar CyberRaider-JP-Manga-DM.png | Cyber Raider TheFiendMegacyber-JP-Manga-DM.png | The Fiend Megacyber AlligatorSword-JP-Manga-DM.png | Alligator Sword BabyDragon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Baby Dragon ReflectBounder-JP-Manga-DM.png | Reflect Bounder Hyozanryu-JP-Manga-DM.png | Hyozanryu THESUNOFGODDRAGON-JP-Manga-DM.jpg | The Sun Dragon Ra AlphatheMagnetWarrior-JP-Manga-DM.png | Alpha the Magnet Warrior LegiontheFiendJester-JP-Manga-DM.png | Legion the Fiend Jester BetatheMagnetWarrior-JP-Manga-DM.png | Beta the Magnet Warrior BigShieldGuardna-JP-Manga-DM.png | Big Shield Guardna MaliceDollofDemise-JP-Manga-DM.png | Malice Doll of Demise DarkMagicianGirl-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dark Magician Girl SlifertheSkyDragon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Slifer the Sky Dragon ParasiteParacide-JP-Manga-DM.png | Parasite Paracide Pillroach-JP-Manga-DM.png | Pillroach SkullMarkLadybug-JP-Manga-DM.png | Skull-Mark Ladybug LittleWinguard-JP-Manga-DM.png | Little Winguard PinchHopper-JP-Manga-DM.png | Pinch Hopper InsectQueen-JP-Manga-DM.png | Insect Queen SoldierAri-JP-Manga-DM.png | Soldier Ari GearfriedtheIronKnight-JP-Manga-DM.png | Gearfried the Iron Knight HumanoidSlime-JP-Manga-DM.png | Humanoid Slime WormDrake-JP-Manga-DM.png | Worm Drake BusterBlader-JP-Manga-DM.png | Buster Blader RevivalJam-JP-Manga-DM.png | Revival Jam SlimeKing-JP-Manga.png | Slime King Kuriboh-JP-Manga-DM-2.png | Kuriboh FortressWhale-JP-Manga-DM.png | Fortress Whale Leviathan-JP-Manga-DM.png | Leviathan FlyingFish-JP-Manga-DM.png | Flying Fish Spell Cards SwordsofRevealingLight-JP-Manga-DM.png | Swords of Revealing Light NegateAttack-JP-Manga-DM.png | Negate Attack MonsterReborn-JP-Manga-DM.png | Monster Reborn TheFluteofSummoningDragon-JP-Manga-DM.png | The Flute of Summoning Dragon LightforceSword-JP-Manga-DM.png | Lightforce Sword GracefulCharity-JP-Manga-DM.png | Graceful Charity MesmericControl-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mesmeric Control GracefulDice-JP-Manga-DM.png | Graceful Dice BrainControl-JP-Manga-DM.png | Brain Control Amplifier-JP-Manga-DM.png | Amplifier Scapegoat-JP-Manga-DM.png | Scapegoat RouletteSpider-JP-Manga-DM.png | Roulette Spider CardDestruction-JP-Manga-DM.png | Card Destruction MysticGuillotine-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mystic Guillotine MagicalHats-JP-Manga-DM.png | Magical Hats ThousandKnives-JP-Manga-DM.png | Thousand Knives DeSpell-JP-Manga-DM.png | De-Spell BeckontotheDark-JP-Manga-DM.png | Beckon to the Dark Ectoplasmer-JP-Manga-DM.png | Ectoplasmer DarkMagicCurtain-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dark Magic Curtain AntiMagicArrows-JP-Manga-DM.png | Anti-Magic Arrows InsectBarrier-JP-Manga-DM.png | Insect Barrier Insecticide-JP-Manga-DM.png | Insecticide MultiplicationofAnts-JP-Manga-DM.png | Multiplication of Ants QuickAttack-JP-Manga-DM.png | Quick Attack JamBreedingMachine-JP-Manga-DM.png | Jam Breeding Machine NightmareSteelCage-JP-Manga-DM.png | Nightmare Steel Cage InfiniteCards-JP-Manga-DM.png | Infinite Cards CardofSafeReturn-JP-Manga-DM.png | Card of Safe Return MagicCylinder-JP-Manga-DM.png | Magic Cylinder Trap Cards ChainDestruction-JP-Manga-DM.png | Chain Destruction SkullDice-JP-Manga-DM.png | Skull Dice MindControl-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mind Control ChasmofSpikes-JP-Manga-DM.png | Chasm of Spikes CoffinofDarkResurrection-JP-Manga-DM.png | Coffin of Dark Resurrection MysticalRiftPanel-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mystical Rift Panel NightmareChains-JP-Manga-DM.png | Nightmare Chains DevilsScales-JP-Manga-DM.png | Devil's Scales MagicArmShield-JP-Manga-DM.png | Magic Arm Shield SpellbindingCircle-JP-Manga-DM.png | Spellbinding Circle JamDefender-JP-Manga-DM.png | Jam Defender TorrentialTribute-JP-Manga-DM.png | Torrential Tribute Trap-Spell Cards Graverobber-JP-Manga-DM.png | Graverobber DeFusion-JP-Manga-DM.png | De-Fusion Unspecified Polymerization-JP-Manga-DM.png | Polymerization TimeWizard-JP-Manga-DM.png | Time Wizard Non-physical ChimeratheFlyingMythicalBeast-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast Sheep-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Sheep DollofDemiseEctoplasm-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Doll of Demise Ectoplasm DarkMagicianEctoplasm-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Dark Magician Ectoplasm InsectLarva-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Insect Larva ArmyAnt-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Army Ant HumanoidDrake-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Humanoid Drake Slime-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Slime Category:Manga card galleries